


【银魂/银冲】4 AM（凌晨四点）

by XTORY



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 在新年夜被土方拒绝的冲田，敲开了万事屋的门
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【银魂/银冲】4 AM（凌晨四点）

  
“...土方先生，今天没必要管那些礼数了吧。”  
  
他狠狠甩掉了制服外套，金属的纽扣落在木制地板上发出清脆的一声响。  
  
“土方你这个混蛋，每一次都这样推开我，但是你明明已经硬了不是吗？”  
  
他开始着手对付马甲的拉链，最后放弃了，直接把整件衣服从脖子上拽了下来。  
  
“你根本就是块石头！”  
  
他能感觉到血从脖子涌上大脑，两杯烧酒在平时产生不了这种效果，今天是个例外。但是不行，他得保持冷静，执行任务的那种冷静，砍人的那种冷静。冲田闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，就好像冷空气能把心中的郁结冲散一样，然后拉开了门——冲田记得这个拉开门的动作，把手指搭在那个光滑的凹槽中，稍微顿一下，然后就像揭开谜底一样，用力一扯，在门划开的时间盲区中尽快将当前的情况看个大概。  
  
“旦那。”  
  
他总是把这个词说得很暧昧，拖着长音像是撒娇的语气。起初只是不经意的调侃，但不知什么时候开始他开始故意这么做了，只要需要，冲田总悟可以把自己变得像一只猫一样甜蜜而娇纵，大部分人也会开开心心地买账，只有那家伙.....  
  
只有那家伙！  
  
坂田银时没有睡觉，每年新年他的心情通常都不是太好，另外两个孩子不在家，独处时过去的种种失意经历总是会在他脑海中像蝴蝶一样扑腾，非要灌上几瓶酒才能压下去这种可恶的心情，而随之而来的就是宿醉带来的头痛，躺尸街头和酒后乱性。于是他今年破天荒地滴酒未沾，代价就是意料之中的彻夜未眠。现在他红着一双眼睛，阴沉沉地盯着冲田，后者脱得只剩下衬衫，站在他面前，居高临下看上去却像个懵懂的失足少女。  
  
他几乎能听见脑中的某根神经“啪”得一声断掉了。  
  
“新年夜里，旦那一个人在家，”冲田故意放慢了语速，手上不紧不慢地解着衬衫扣子，做这种事他经验不足但好在底气够足，“一定很寂寞吧，一定在期待着谁能在这个时候主动送上门来吧，一定在新年祭的时候都虔诚地许愿吧？”扣子解到一半后他并不急于继续，而是蹲下来，看着那双红色的眼睛，他们的眼睛颜色相似得出奇，冲田甚至有一种在看自己眼睛的错觉，同样的暗红色泽，同样的锐利目光，同样野蛮，残忍，强悍的神情，他关注着自己给这双眼睛造成的影响，像是涟漪一样扩散。  
  
然后他抓过对方的手，放在自己胸前，正按在尚未解开的那枚扣子上，然后凑上前，舌尖触碰到对方嘴唇，声音低沉带着笑意，“帮我个忙？”  
  
不用他说，银时也知道这个忙非帮不可。他没有慢条斯理地去对付那些扣子，不如说他从来没这份闲情逸致，尽管同样的衣服他已经撕扯了太多次了。衬衫滑落的时候他搂住了冲田的腰，同时嘴唇急切地去捕捉那故意撤开的舌尖，仿佛这样还不够，他腾出一只手插入那柔软的褐色发丝间，稍微用力地按住对方后脑加深这个吻。他动作干脆利落——尽管距离上一次已经过去了许久，躺在怀里的也不是同一个人，想到这里，一阵诡异的施虐欲占据了他的脑海，银时用两只手扣住对方纤细的脖颈，没用多大力气就能感觉到对方喉结艰难地移动，脸颊也飞上了红晕，他松开手，拽着对方的头发，带着几分恶劣的笑意欣赏着面前的人——发丝凌乱，红色的眼睛盈着泪水，原本白皙的脖颈上印着一圈痕迹。  
  
真漂亮。  
  
冲田舔了舔嘴唇，毫不意外地尝到了血的味道——在几近窒息的时候他咬了银时，当然，对方也没有放过他。他们就是相似的人，一样的恶质，自私，贪得无厌地享乐，甚至连喜好都出奇的一致，可恶，在这种时候想起那个人无疑加重了冲田的怒火，于是他把手放在了银时的下体，他那只手平时是握剑的，此刻却握着男人的分身，而这还是他的第一个男人，他能感觉到分身在他的手中硬了几分，于是他又加重一点力气，从前端划到根部，带着点迟疑，直到那双始终没有放开他头发的手把他压了下去。  
  
“帮我个忙？”别无二致的恶劣声音。  
  
先前他就已经在想象被眼前这个浪货舔到射的体验了，而当那柔软的嘴唇触碰到自己硬挺的刹那坂田银时还是不由自主地叹息出声，手指恋恋不舍地从纠缠的发丝间抽离，顺着脊椎下滑，这个动作带动着对方一阵颤抖，却发不出声音——那灵巧滑腻的舌头正勤勤恳恳地为自己服务着，他在冲田的尾椎处停留了片刻，指尖暗示性地打了个转，然后调整了一下对方的姿势，手指试探性地，在湿热紧窄的甬道中伸进去了半节。  
  
感觉到疼痛的时候冲田也意识到发生了什么，下意识想发出声音，但银时的分身几乎将他撑到窒息，只能无力地攀上对方的手臂，动作却像是在鼓励一般。随着对方进得更深，他能感觉到自己硬得生疼的下体在被单上磨蹭出来的一片水渍，于是他动了动腰身蹭了几下，试图疏解这份难耐，随之牵连的动作使得嘴里的东西胀大到了危险的程度，他下意识往后撤去，换来那团白浊尽数射在了自己脸上。  
  
雄性炫耀力量的原始方式。  
  
银时看着面前人的模样竟然也有点失神——尤其是他的精液还顺着对方的脸颊下滑的时候，红肿着嘴唇，看上去色情又可怜，接下来，冲田却露出一个他熟悉的，恶作剧般的笑容，他用手指抹去脸颊上的白浊，然后轻轻舔了舔指尖，整个过程中那双红色的眼睛始终注视着自己。  
  
银时在心底暗骂一声，然后将冲田按在身下，重新拽住对方头发，冲田顺从地将腰抬了起来，然后银时将自己的分身直接送进了那个又热又紧的小洞。  
  
在很久以前他第一次草率地学会了自慰之后，冲田就知道自己可以叫的有多浪，也知道该怎样能让这尾音上扬的声音更好听。但现在他的头脑都在叫嚣着罢工，声音也变得嘶哑，起初环住自己腰部的那双手此刻熟练地握住他的分身，每一下都带着狠劲儿，就像下定决心要把自己弄坏一样，他射了两次，但体内的那根东西却丝毫没有偃旗息鼓的迹象，手上的动作也没有停下来，冲田觉得自己已经没有什么可射了，却还被强行保持着勃起的状态。  
  
“旦那，”他边哭边喘，几乎破音，“你会弄死我的——”话说出口之后他感觉到一种残忍的快意，他太想看到土方的表情了，是震惊，悲伤，后悔还是兼有之？说不定看到自己沾满旧情人精液的身体躺在面前，土方又会不由自主地硬起来，然后在某个黑暗的房间里再次借助双手冲出来，哭得声嘶力竭。  
  
银时的手掌狠狠拍向身下人的屁股，“你不会死的，”他趴下来，舔舐着对方涨红的耳廓，“承认吧，总一郎君，你都快爽翻了，被我操得这么舒服吗？”他不常这样，或者说，他从来没有这样讲过话，以往的交欢他向来克制，但面对这个人，他失控得彻底，却感觉不坏。他堵住对方的前端，在自己尽数射入之后才松开，将射出来的东西抹在对方胸前。  
  
冲田瘫软地蜷在被单间，觉得自己下一秒或许就要散架，但他还是竭尽全力撑起自己的身体，抬起几乎睁不开的眼睛，“旦那，借我件衣服。”  
  
银时挑了挑眉毛，“现在要走吗？”他们不约而同地望向闹钟：凌晨四点。  
  
“你会留床伴过夜吗？”冲田笑了笑，跌跌撞撞地套上银时递给他的衣服，有点短，像是新八的。狡猾的家伙，果然他也在介意着，没有拿出自己的衣服。  
  
“路上小心。”银时哑着嗓子说，他没有跟出去，并且不为自己这有些残忍的决定后悔，半梦半醒间他听见对方嗯了一声，之后就陷入了昏睡。  
  
土方是在凌晨六点半发现坐在屯所门口发呆的冲田，穿着一件不合身的衣服，领口大敞能看见形状纤细的锁骨和上面无法被忽视的深红吻痕，当他抬起头看向自己时，面色苍白，只有眼角泛着情欲的红，土方连忙撤开目光，故作镇定地问道，“去哪里了？”但是他知道自己想问的不是这个。  
  
冲田费力地站起身，“不关你的事。”他能感觉到体内的东西顺着大腿流淌，和土方擦肩而过时他似乎听到了对方的心跳声。  
  
又或许是自己的。  
  
Fin  
  



End file.
